


Behind The Scenes (Jensen Ackles x Reader)

by deanwanddamons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Cock Sucking, Dirty Jensen Ackles, F/M, Filthy Jensen Ackles, Fucking, Jensen Ackles Smut, Oral Sex, RPF Jensen Ackles, Supernatural - Freeform, jensen ackles fan fiction, pussy licking, supernatural fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwanddamons/pseuds/deanwanddamons
Summary: Jensen and Y/N are secretly dating.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles - Relationship, Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	Behind The Scenes (Jensen Ackles x Reader)

You always loved waking up with Jensen. This was your time together, your time to do what you liked when you liked, without prying eyes. 

You loved your job as part of the prop team on Supernatural. But you and Jensen were keeping a secret. You had been seeing each other for months, but had agreed to not tell anyone. At least, until filming was over; it was just easier that way. Not even Jared knew. Jensen found it hard keeping it from him, but knew it was for the best. 

After drinks with the cast and crew the night before, you had slipped away early. Jensen had stayed for a while, but made his excuses, and left around an hour after you, getting to your apartment around 1am. It had been a long day filming, so you both just climbed into bed, wrapped your arms around each other and fell into a peaceful sleep. But now, you were both awake. 

And very horny. 

Jensen’s left arm began trailing down your stomach, easily sliding into your panties, his beard brushing against your neck delectably, "How about we start the day with a nice," he slipped a finger in, "relaxing... massage." 

He chuckled as he said it, his soft lips coming together to suck on the skin of your neck, a moan spilling from your lips. The pad of his thick finger began to circle your clit, his mouth sucking slightly harder on your pulse point. 

Your body was still on the cusp of fully waking up, so it was easy for you to submit to him, his warm mouth and tongue laying waste to your throat, his thick and perfect finger bringing you ever closer to the edge. His solid cock dug into your back as he lifted your leg in order to slide between your thighs, the spongy head of his erection tantalisingly close to your warm, waiting entrance. You were getting more and more turned on by the second, your body involuntarily rocking against the head of his member. Paired with his finger, your body was being washed over with pleasure, every nerve ending pulsing, goosebumps erupting all over your skin. 

His dick slipped into you effortlessly, the stretch of him deliciously painful, but your arousal allowed him to enter you fully with no restrictions. Gently at first, he began to move his hips. 

"So nice and tight for me. Don't even have to squeeze to make my cock feel right at home," he moaned into your ear, his warm breath rushing over your skin, sending tingles down your spine. 

You arched your back and pressed against him, making sure the base of his cock was pressing up against you, wanting to be connected with him as much as you could, needing to be stretched and filled by him. 

“Fuck, I love filling you up,” he whispered, his voice low and deep. He pulled out, almost all the way, before thrusting back into you with a grunt, his hand wrapping around your throat, pulling your head back to rest on his shoulder. 

"Jay... please," you moaned, begging him not to stop, but not being able to form the words. Each of his thrusts left you breathless in anticipation for the next. You reached back and put your hand on his hip, encouraging him to go faster, to leave you ruined. His pace quickened, his pelvis slamming into you. Your grip on his hips tightened as did his around your throat. His other hand wrapped around your thigh, lifting your leg higher as his pounding became so hard that you both moved across the bed. 

After a few minutes of intense thrusting, you were so close.

"Fuck Jay, I'm gonna-" 

"Not yet," he growled, pulling out, leaving you to whine from the sudden loss of him filling you up. He got up on the bed and flipped you on to your back, throwing your legs over one of his shoulders as he entered you, pounding into you relentlessly without hesitation, the sudden burst of pleasure making you nearly scream out in delight. 

“Fuckfuckfuck Jay, fuck,” you repeated, chanting the words over and over as he slammed into you, the sheer strength of him astounding you. Your orgasm hit you like a train, your legs clamping together on his broad shoulder as a tsunami of pleasure crashed over you. 

“Fuck, you’re so fucking sexy when you cum,” he growled, his rhythm changing slightly. You could tell he was almost there. As your body rocked with the strength of your orgasm, your walls fluttered around his thick cock, timing almost perfectly with his thrusts, milking his cock of his release. He let out a guttural growl as his hips slammed against your cervix one last time, his warm and thick cum shooting deep inside of you, sending more aftershocks to rivet throughout your body. 

“Holy shit, sweetheart,” he said, slowly pulling out of you and lying back on the bed. “Damn, that was something else!” 

Nodding, unable to speak, you crawled into his open arms, your head resting on his heaving chest as you both came down from your high.

“Oh baby,” his voice sounded worried, “I bruised you.” His fingertips danced over your neck and along your thigh. 

"I-I like it," you whispered shyly. 

He smirked at you, "Oh?" 

You slapped his chest with a laugh, "Shut up... I just like it when I can look at my body and see just how good you made me feel, how good you fucked me." 

You could tell your words were getting to him, his breathing getting heavier, his cock jerking up to attention as his grip around your hip tightened. 

“Oh you like it do you? And I fuck you good do I?” 

He pulled you on top of him, his large hands flat against your back. His green eyes were almost black with lust. 

“You’re the best fuck I’ve ever had,” you purred, leaning down to taste the skin of his long sleek neck. 

“I’m thirsty,” he whispered, “I need to taste you.” 

As much as you wanted that, you needed him, you were desperate to take him into your mouth. 

"You just relax and let me do all the work now," you whispered seductively, kissing down his broad chest and licking a stripe down his happy trail. 

You gripped his cock with both of your hands, still just barely getting around the circumference, looking up to see him gazing at you with dark irises, cheeks flushed in anticipation. As you moved your hands up and down his length, you dropped your head. With your tongue flat, you followed the vein on the underside of his cock up to the head, dipping the tip of your tongue into the slit, tasting the precum already glistening there. He tasted divine. Sweet, salty and just... Jensen. Hollowing your cheeks, you bobbed your head, the thickness of him forcing you to open your mouth as wide as you possibly could. The sound he made when he hit the back of your throat spurred you on. 

"Fuuuuck, just like that sweetheart," he moaned, his chest vibrating with the timber in his voice. 

His hand wrapped around the back of your head, encouraging you to take him all the way. You obliged, wanting to pleasure him as much as he did to you. He pushed his hips up, thrusting into your mouth, his balls slapping against your chin. The fingers on the back of your neck dug into your hair, wrapping it around his wrist. He pulled gently, lifting your head at the same time, then released the tension, allowing you to drop back down. 

“Open your mouth for me,” he groaned. You did as you were told. “Stick your tongue out,” again you obeyed. 

His other hand came up to grip his cock, and he slapped it down onto your waiting tongue. The taste of his precum was steadily leaking out onto your tongue, splashing as his cock slapped against your mouth. 

"Stay still," he commanded, slightly adjusting himself on the bed before holding your head down with his hand. 

You were a bit confused as to what he was going to do, but didn't have to wait long. His hips suddenly bucked up, his cock jerking up into your throat. You had the urge to gag but held it in, knowing that he wasn't close to finishing. His cock was entering and exiting your mouth at high speed, his eyes squeezed shut with his mouth wide open, heavy breaths tearing in and out of his throat along with his moans and grunts. Cupping his balls and cradling them, you allowed him to fuck your mouth. 

“Play with yourself,” he demanded. Obligingly, your hand slid between your legs, your finger finding your aching nub, your arousal, mixed with his cum from earlier, dripping down your thigh. He continued thrusting into your mouth as your hand sped up, timing it perfectly with his cock hitting the back of your throat. Your breathing grew ragged, spit running down your chin as his assault on your mouth gathered momentum. 

“Don’t cum. Don’t cum yet,” he growled. You were teetering on the edge, the feeling of his hard and heavy cock in your mouth along with your fingers in your pussy were driving you insane. You wanted, no, needed release, though his cock was stuffing your mouth so full that you couldn't even speak or beg him to let you. His pace began to quicken even further than before and his thrusts began to become erratic. He was close. You continued to fondle his balls as you hollowed your cheeks even more, squeezing his cock just a little bit tighter. 

"Oh, fuck! Just like that, get ready for my cum baby," an animalistic growl came from him as his cum hit the back of your throat. “Fuck yes! Fuck!” fell almost incoherently from his lips as you let his dick drop out of your mouth. 

Leaning back on your heels, you looked him directly in the eye and swallowed down the hot liquid that filled your mouth, without spilling a drop. Grinning, you rubbed your thumb across your lips. 

“Yum,” you purred. Jensen chuckled. 

“You’re filthy,” he smirked, “but that’s why I love you. You didn’t cum though?” 

"You told me not yet, so I didn't," you plainly said, a bit angered but nonetheless glad that you managed to get him off. 

He looked shocked, and a bit hurt if you were being honest. You tried to hold back a laugh, but couldn't help yourself, chuckling as he looked like he was contemplating his life choices. 

Suddenly, he looked dead at you with a renewed determination, "I've never not gotten you off at least twice, and I sure as hell aren't starting now."

In a lightning speed motion, you were on your back with him hovering over you, "It's your turn." 

Kissing you hard, he used his knee to open your legs, his hand drifting down your body, stopping when he reached a nipple. He twirled it between his fingers, pinching it as you moaned into his mouth. 

His lips left yours and started to move lower, “I’m going,” kiss, “to make,” kiss, “you scream,” kiss, “my name,” he said, each kiss punctuated with a soft nip to your skin. “I’m going to leave my mark all over you. You’re mine and mine alone,” he stated matter of factly as he finally reached where you needed him to be.

His words were putting you into a delirium, your mind going hazy as the feel of his warm and pliant tongue and mouth were going further and further south of your body. 

You were squirming in your place, unable to stay patient enough, "Jay, please," 

It was like "please" was the only word you were capable of speaking, but when you're in bed with a man like Jensen, it's hard to use your brain enough to say anything else. 

He finally reached your aching bud, his lower lip teasing it, your body suddenly rocking upwards from the burst of pleasure. Shit, you were so sensitive, and he knew it. Giving you a teasing smirk, he looked up at you, his green eyes sparkling. 

“Is that what you wanted sweetheart?” he asked between kitten licks. All you could do was nod.

“Fuck. I love the way you taste,” he groaned before spearing the tip of his tongue into your waiting entrance. 

You pressed your sex tightly against his face, needing him deeper. He thrust his tongue into you harder and faster, fucking you with it, as his hands dipped underneath you, cupping your ass cheeks, kneeding the soft skin as you rocked against him. The scruff of his stubble rubbed against your thighs, the delicious burn heightening the sensation of his skilful ministrations. 

“Fuck Jay,” you whined, your eyes rolling to the back of your head as his plump lips took your clit inbetween them. 

You could feel the vibrations of his chuckling against your body, sending shivers down your spine as you rocked against him. You glanced down to see his masterful work, only to see his eyes instantly lock onto yours. He was looking at you with such desire, as if he was a predator that was feasting on his prey. Your entire body was already flushed with desire, but seeing him like that sent another rush of liquid heat pulsing throughout your body, bringing you ever closer to the edge. His gaze was so intense and you couldn’t bring yourself to tear your eyes away, even when he hit that sweet spot that made you want to squeeze your eyes shut.

“Come on baby, cum over my face,” he commanded, tongue fucking you while his fingers were pinching on your bundle of nerves. 

You cried out in ecstasy, the sudden burst of pain and pleasure pushing you to your limit, seconds away from your climax. He was using his muscular forearms to keep your thighs at bay, keeping them from locking around his neck and pushing his head deeper. The feeling of being bound in place was euphoric, the idea of offering yourself to this man was something that had you squeezing your legs together for friction at any time of the day. 

“Shit, Jay, I’m gonna-” you choked on your words, his teeth nipping on your bud and making your entire upper body jolt up as your orgasm washed over you.

You were practically gushing over his face. Not even being able to breathe or say anything, you were writhing against the bed and his face as he drank all of your juices down. You were frozen for a minute, looking up at the ceiling as your chest heaved with your breaths. It felt like every ounce of energy in your body had left, leaving you unable to move a single muscle. Your body was convulsing with the aftershocks of your intense orgasm, your legs twitching every few seconds. After what felt like an eternity, you forced yourself to look down at Jensen still between your legs, looking at you with a smile as he licked your juices off of his fingers and the corners of his mouth.

“I told you I wasn’t going to start now, and to make up for it, how about another round?” he smirked as he reached down to grab his hard cock that was aching against his thigh.

Your eyes widened, “Already?!”


End file.
